All Hallows Eve
by Steampunk Superhero
Summary: Loki is dreading the mask ball the evening of all Hallows Eve. He wishes to dance with someone, but who wants to dance with the prince of Asgard who everyone knows won't end up ruling? Then, suddenly, his wish comes true... (Loki/Sif Halloween themed fic) (Takes place before movies!)


**A/N**: I got inspired to write this after listening to Loreena McKennitt's song _The Mummers' Dance_. It feels very Halloween-ish despite it being about spring. Actually the whole album it's from, _The Book of Secrets_, reminds me of autumn. So in light of it being almost Halloween, I decided to write a Loki/Sif Halloween fic! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel's stuff.

* * *

It was days like today that make me hate being an Asgardian Prince. Today being all Hallows Eve, was a day full of celebration and frivolities. Don't get me wrong, though, I love celebrations. It's just that I've been dreading this evening's event all day.

Tonight there was to be a masked ball with costumes and such, children getting sugar highs on sweet things, and stuff like that. It used to be a fun night when we, Thor and our friends, were children and would dress up, but now that we've gotten older our friends have grown more attached to Thor and less to me it seems.

The only advantage I have in this ordeal is the fact that Thor can't dance for his life… and I can. Not like I ever get to flaunt it or anything, not every young maid is lining up to dance with the prince everyone knows isn't going to rule.

"Fiendish mask ball." I mutter to myself while looking in the mirror. I chose an outfit that had a jacket with long coattails was dark green with gold accents, my usual colors. I had to admit, I did look rather dashing. I put on my matching mask and left my room for the ball.

* * *

I walked in and there were already people dancing, their gowns and coat swishing with the movements. It is a beautiful sight to behold.

I made my way over to an open area next to the long food tables. I figured it I was going to be here all night, I might as well be able to get to the food easily.

Song after song, I stand watching, and twitching to dance. I occasionally grab food and convince myself that I'm not eating for comfort.

After the current song ends, the band declares that they are taking a break. Cue the mobbing of the food table. It actually isn't as bad as I half expected it to be and I don't get run over or shoved out of the way.

Then someone catches my eye. She walks directly next to me to grab something to eat. She is in a deep red gown with silver embroidery and her long black hair is cascading down her bare back. She turns her head, just looking around then pauses, eyes lingering on me. With the mask I cannot tell who she is, but I wish I knew.

"If I asked you who you are, would you tell me?" The maiden asks.

"Only if you tell me yours." I counter with a smirk.

"Have this next dance with me and I will." She says.

"All right." I agree.

We move out onto the floor as the next dance starts. We link hands, I wrap my other around her waits and her free hand lightly falls on my shoulder.

Swaying, twirling, and flowing with the music, we dance around. At one point I spotted Thor; not because I recognized him, but because the fellow was dancing terribly.

"Now, will you tell me your name?" I ask her.

"Lady Sif." She smiles. I almost choke, I am dancing with the very person I've dreamed about all my life. I cannot tell her my name, for she would surely turn me away.

"Now you." She says, her red lips smirk and her dark eyes gleam.

"I would prefer to not say." I say to her.

"Why not?" She asks. The song ends, and just in the nick of time!

"Thank you for the dance fair Lady Sif." I say with a bow, and not seeing when I'd get another opportunity, kiss her on the lips.

Then I ran out of the hall and into the gardens, and lean up against a shadowed tree in the grove. I hear footsteps on the marble steps that lead out to the gardens. '_I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead_' is all that's running through my head right now.

I chance a peek around the tree and she is not there. Did I merely hear it in my head?

"Looking for me?"

I look back and she is standing next to me.

"Why did you run off?" She asks.

"I…needed… fresh air." I lie.

"Tell me your name." She says leaning close to me.

"I fear for myself should I do so." I admit.

"Try me, but I think I do know who you are." She says.

"Who do you think I am?" I ask her, curious to hear.

"Loki." She says. "Am I right?"

"Yes." I sigh.

"The colors really helped me put it together." She smirks.

"I though you'd be angry." I say.

"No, you dance very nicely." She smiles.

"I though you liked Thor." I say, hoping she doesn't.

"You are much nicer to be around than Thor. Plus, he stepped on my foot many a'time." She says with a laugh.

"I'm glad someone thinks that about me." I say.

"I hear a new song starting up, care to go back inside?" She asks.

"For another dance with you, of course." I smile.

Suddenly I realized I was actually enjoying the ball on all Hallows Eve.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I might do more Loki/Sif holiday themed one-shots, so keep an eye out for 'em!


End file.
